The Alkali Alchemist
by alkeli alchemist
Summary: a very exciting story that takes place after the show, please read and respond
1. Chapter 1

**The Alkali Alchemist**

Alchemy the study of chemistry, and how they are composed, with training an alchemist can identify, dismantle and recreate with all the same materials. Shortly after the Elric brothers, there was an alchemist who would save the world, the alkali alchemist!

Arthur Pennington was an average boy; He was an average student and a completely average at sports. Until one day his older brother David brought home a book on alchemy. David quickly learned he didn't have the skill.

Then, one night, Arthur snuck into his brother's room and took the alchemy book and read it cover to and by morning he was making small toys and dolls. Later that week he went back to library and took out another book on alchemy. By the following week he was mastering elements like water, fire, and even metal.

Then there came a knock at his door, his father answered the door and a soldier walked in. The soldier wore the crisp blue uniform assigned to the military, he was not particularly old soldier he looked about mid thirties, but by the badges on his uniform he appeared to have a pretty high rank among the officers.

"I am here about your son" he said.

"Ummm….which one?" said his father.

"Arthur," replied the stern faced soldier.

Arthur stepped up from behind a chair which he was hiding, he was so nervous he thought he would faint. It was at this point that Arthur noticed the silver pocket watch which meant that this person was a nationally certified alchemist.

"R-right h-here, s-sir," said Arthur

"I am brigadier general Roy Mustang, and I must have a word with you," he said.

Roy Mustang! The flame alchemist, Arthur remembered reading about him. He was very powerful. He just happened to be the alchemist that Arthur looked up to.

"Tell your family to leave the room" Mustang ordered

Arthur looked concernedly at his parents and then they left the room. He felt naked without his family there to protect him. What was the flame alchemist going to ask him? _This is all so confusing,_ he thought, _what could I know that some other two-bit alchemist didn't._

Mustang raised his signature gloved hand and snapped his fingersthe wall be hind Arthur began to blaze. Mustang calmly turned around and left the house.

Arthur didn't know what to do, he knew that he had to save his family but he couldn't move he was frozen in fear, why would the man he looked up too burn down his house?

_Think,_ he forced himself, think, _I know I can do this, I know I can… I got it!_

Arthur quickly drew up three circles, one to trap the smoke so it wouldn't go away. The second one was for using the moisture in the air and the well of the house to put out the fire and the third was to rebuild the damaged parts of the house. _I've got to work fast, _he said to himself.

After he did all that Arthur passed out from exhaustion

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang was watching the house from just outside his car. He got in and sighed. _Whew, that was close_ he thought.

"Did he pass the test?" said a lieutenant colonel sitting beside him

"with flying colors," said Roy as the car pulled away


	2. State Alchemist ToBe

Chapter 2

A State Alchemist To-Be!

Arthur woke with a start. _what happened?_ he thought to himself, _I remember doing alchemy...but after that my memory's blank. Why had Roy Mustang tried to burn down his house? _Arthur felt the same confusion as before.

the door opened and in walked his family, they wore gloomy looks on their faces, but as soon as they saw that he was awake quickly brightened up.

"its about time you woke up, sleepy head," said his mom

"how ya' feel, champ?" asked his dad

"Like a bucket of crap," he replied

David stepped up and in his hands was a letter, "here, Arthur this came for you while you were asleep,"

Arthur took the letter and read it aloud:_Dear Arthur,_

_I, Roy Mustang, request your presence at this years national test for state alchemist. I hope you made out okay, and I hope your family is allright. let me offer my apologies for lighting your house on fire. It was merely a test to see if you could handle the pressure of being a state alchemist. and I have to say you passed with flung colors! we have not seen an alchemist so young advance so far in so little time. you are possible the most skilled alchemist since Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist. Hope to see you at the test._

_Sincerely,_

_Roy Mustang:_

_The Flame Alchemist_

Arthur stared wide-eyed at the letter. Him a state alchemist! that was both frightening and exhilarating at the same. what would he do? he had no idea.

"well, I guess I'll go pack your things," said his mom

"wait! I haven't even decided weather I'm going or not!" said Arthur

'you wanna be a state alchemist, right?" said his father, Arthur nodded it was his dream to be a nationally certified alchemist, "then its decided, your going, and that's that."

Arthur had no choice in the matter, and by the end of the week he was all set to go.

"well I guess this is goodbye," he said. He was at the towns train station about to get onthe train to central.

"remember to write every day, and don't forget to always eat and take care of yourself," said his mom.

"good luck, son," said his father

"thanks mom, dad," he said as he boarded the train. he got to his seat just as the train pulled off. He looked out the window, and saw his family waving, he opened the window

"I'll be back soon!" he shouted


End file.
